


Rest

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Overworking, Reader Insert, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, the greatest encouragement comes in the form of some very loud friends.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 22
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Clamor /ˈklæm ər/  
> noun  
> a loud uproar, as from a crowd of people

As the Warrior of Light, you often held yourself to a higher standard than you would hold anyone else at. In fact, if anyone else had a say in it, perhaps you work yourself a bit too hard. It was probably only a few days since Ishgard had begun their second round of restorations to the Firmament, but it feels as though G’raha has only ever seen you stop by the house when you were picking up mail or dropping by for food. 

At this point, he wasn’t even sure if you were sleeping or eating properly.

He sighed as he glanced at the clock that ticked consistently to remind him of the time and he shook his head.  _ At the very least, I could deliver food to [Name] when she’s at the Firmament so she doesn’t have to come back for it.  _ G’raha knew that his signature sandwiches were basic, but he’s also learned to make other kinds of cuisines thanks to his tutelage under you. 

When he had first asked you about the best ways to learn cooking, he hadn’t expected you to say that you were the best possible. You had admitted it sheepishly, after all, it wasn’t like you to boast about your capability to do everything. You had a hard time teaching him since you had nearly forgotten the basics yourself, but thankfully all it took was a bit of trial and error to recall everything you were taught.

While G’raha has improved significantly, he still isn’t a master of cooking like you were considered by your fellow cooking peers. But that’s okay, as long as he was capable enough to make you a meal to look forward to on the way home, that was all that mattered. Now, with his capability, he could make you a meal and bring it to you personally.

***

Meanwhile, in some corner of the Firmament, you were hard at work trying to help craft enough materials for the reconstruction. Honestly, at some point, you had just slept in some random corner out in the open. Sure, you had several blankets and even a very comfortable location to sleep on compared to many others who were either napping away in between gathering nodes. 

You shivered as you finished the last craft of the day and started to pack up and head over to turn in your crafts. As soon as you stand up though, you feel faint and almost unsteady on your feet. You shake your head slightly to get rid of it, but it seemed to have only gotten worse. 

_ Did I… exhaust myself? _ You dislike the thought that went through your head, but you can’t help but consider the fact that maybe you really did overwork yourself these past few days. Honestly, you don’t even remember the last time you properly saw G’raha. You had seen him in passing whenever you stopped by Revenant’s Toll to ask other Scions if they were available to help the Ishgardians with the restoration process, and you had also seen him whenever you stopped by home to pick up your mail, but other than that, you can’t really recall the other times you’ve seen him.

You lean against one of the many wooden crates containing supplies and take in a deep breath, hoping that it would help you calm down a bit. But you still felt unwell. It almost felt like you were losing control of everything as you took another step.

_When was the last time I felt this sick?_ You stopped your attempts to walk forward. The collection center was right in front of you, yet it felt so far away. _It's just a few more steps…_ _yet why does it feel so far away?_

You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, and honestly it was pounding. When you closed your eyes in an attempt to stop the pounding, but it only seemed to get worse.  _ It's… it's almost as bad as when G'raha was trying to summon us back then.  _

You slumped to the ground, and as soon as your hands touched the ground, you felt the entire world spin. You don't hear the clamor of others rushing to your aid, yet you still try again to stand up. Though it never happens though, for as soon as you attempt to stand up you feel the entire world crashing down on you all over again. 

You can hear people calling your name, and thankfully enough, you don’t feel the impact of your body against the hard, cold stones of the Firmament.

***

The next time you wake up, you’re in a very familiar looking room. You blink in confusion as your vision adjusts to the amount of sunlight that filtered into the room you were resting in. _What happened?_ _Did I… Did I really black out earlier? What day is it..?_

You groaned as you struggled to sit up, but as soon as you tried to use your hands to balance though, you finally noticed the warmth encompassing your hand and glanced over to see a familiar head of red sleeping by your side while holding your hand. 

“Ra...ha..”

The sound of your voice sounded foreign to you when you barely managed to rasp out his name. You gently squeeze his hand. It felt so nice to be holding his hand again, yet at the same time you couldn’t help but feel some sort of regret that you haven’t been able to be by his side in the more recent days. 

His ears twitched slightly and you felt his grip on you tighten as he slowly blinked his eyes groggily. His grip tightened again and he shook his head to get rid of the sleepy haze that seemed to fog his senses. His gaze turned to you, and while at first he was still filled with the same drowsy expression that you were so accustomed to seeing in bed by your side, his eyes quickly widened and his pupil dilated as he registered that you were awake.

“[Name]!” G’raha brought your hand closer to his face and he nuzzled it softly, “You’re awake. How are you feeling, love?”

“Weak,” you laughed and mumbled, “How long have I been out?”

“Two days,” he softly responded, “You overworked yourself, my love.”

“I… didn’t intend to,” you let out a soft sigh and G’raha immediately lets go of your hand all while muttering about how he needs to get you water. This was a strange situation that you never expected yourself to be in and you softly mumbled, “I still have to help with the restoration process.”

“Oh no, you don’t.” G’raha firmly stated as he brought back a glass of water. With one hand he gently helped you sit up and he brought the glass of water to your lips. As you began to drink, he continued, “Lord Aymeric and Lord Francel have both agreed that you are going to be resting for the next few days.”

“Wha-”

He cuts you off by bringing the cup back up to your lips and he sighed, “Love, I know you like to work hard to please others and to make them happy, but please, rest. If not for yourself, then for me. I have truly missed you, you know.”

His last few words made you stop thinking and you lowered your head, somewhat ashamed of what you have done. But instead of reprimanding you more than necessary, he shook his head fondly and brought you close to his side. 

“It’s alright, I’m not angry, but please, do rest. I’ll be by your side until you’re ready to go back out, and perhaps this time, I can assist you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where I was going with this. Ishgard Restoration started though and I'm alreayd losing my mind


End file.
